reddawnwwiiifandomcom-20200213-history
United States Navy Nuclear-powered attack submarines
Nautilus class Nautilus (SSN-571) - museum ship, Groton CT. Not reactivated. Seawolf class Seawolf (SSN-575) - active, Pacific Fleet. Skate class Skate (SSN-578) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Swordfish (SSN-579) - active, Pacific Fleet. Sargo (SSN-583) - active, Pacific Fleet. Seadragon (SSN-584) - active, Pacific Fleet. Skipjack class Skipjack (SSN-585) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Scamp (SSN-588) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sculpin (SSN-590) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Shark (SSN-591) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Snook (SSN-592) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Triton class Triton (SSRN-586) - reserve, Norfolk. Not reactivated. Halibut class Halibut (SSN-587) - reserve, Puget Sound. Not reactivated. Ex-SSGN. Permit class Permit (SSN-594) - active, Pacific Fleet. Plunger (SSN-595) - active, Pacific Fleet. Barb (SSN-596) - active, Pacific Fleet. Pollack (SSN-603) - active, Pacific Fleet. Haddo (SSN-604) - Selective Restricted Availability, San Diego. Jack (SSN-605) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Tinosa (SSN-606) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Dace (SSN-607) - active, Pacific Fleet. Guardfish (SSN-612) - active, Pacific Fleet. Flasher (SSN-613) - active, Pacific Fleet. Greenling (SSN-614) - refuelling overhaul, Portsmouth NH. Completed 1987. Gato (SSN-615) - active, Atlantic Fleet Haddock (SSN-616) - refuelling overhaul, Mare Island. Completed 1987. Tullibee class Tullibee (SSN-597) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sturgeon class Sturgeon (SSN-637) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Whale (SSN-638) - refuelling overhaul, Puget Sound. Completed 1988. Tautog (SSN-639) - active, Pacific Fleet. Grayling (SSN-646) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Pogy (SSN-647) - active, Pacific Fleet. Aspro (SSN-648) - active, Pacific Fleet. Sunfish (SSN-649) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Pargo (SSN-650) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Queenfish (SSN-651) - active, Pacific Fleet. Puffer (SSN-652) - active, Pacific Fleet. Ray (SSN-653) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sand Lance (SSN-660) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Lapon (SSN-661) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Gurnard (SSN-662) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hammerhead (SSN-663) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sea Devil (SSN-664) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Guitarro (SSN-665) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hawkbill (SSN-666) - active, Pacific Fleet. Bergall (SSN-667) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Spadefish (SSN-668) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Seahorse (SSN-669) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Finback (SSN-670) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Pintado (SSN-672) - active, Pacific Fleet. On WestPac deployment when war began. Flying Fish (SSN-673) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Trepang (SSN-674) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Bluefish (SSN-675) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Billfish (SSN-676) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Drum (SSN-677) - active, Pacific Fleet. Scheduled to begin refuelling overhaul in October 1985. Archerfish (SSN-678) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Silversides (SSN-679) - refuelling overhaul, Puget Sound. Completed summer 1986. William H. Bates (SSN-680) - active, Pacific Fleet. Batfish (SSN-681) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Tunny (SSN-682) - active, Pacific Fleet. Parche (SSN-683) - active, Pacific Fleet. Used for special operations. Cavalla (SSN-684) - active, Pacific Fleet. L. Mendel Rivers (SSN-686) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Richard B. Russell (SSN-687) - active, Pacific Fleet. Narwhal class Narwhal (SSN-671) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Glenard P. Lipscomb class Glenard P. Lipscomb (SSN-685) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Los Angeles Flight I class Los Angeles (SSN-688) - regular overhaul, Pearl Harbor. Completed October 1985. Baton Rouge (SSN-689) - regular overhaul, Norfolk. Completed spring 1986. Philadelphia (SSN-690) - regular overhaul, Portsmouth. Completed summer 1986. Memphis (SSN-691) - regular overhaul, Norfolk. Completed November 1986. Omaha (SSN-692) - active, Pacific Fleet. Cincinnati (SSN-693) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Groton (SSN-694) - active, Pacific Fleet. Birmingham (SSN-695) - active, Atlantic Fleet. New York City (SSN-696) - active, Pacific Fleet. Indianapolis (SSN-697) - active, Pacific Fleet. Bremerton (SSN-698) - active, Pacific Fleet. Jacksonville (SSN-699) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On round-the-world cruise, operating in Indian Ocean, when war began. Dallas (SSN-700) - active, Atlantic Fleet. La Jolla (SSN-701) - active, Pacific Fleet. Phoenix (SSN-702) - active, Pacific Fleet. Boston (SSN-703) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Baltimore (SSN-704) - active, Atlantic Fleet. City of Corpus Christi (SSN-705) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Albuquerque (SSN-706) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Portsmouth (SSN-707) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Minneapolis-Saint Paul (SSN-708) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Hyman G. Rickover (SSN-709) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Augusta (SSN-710) - active, Atlantic Fleet. San Francisco (SSN-711) - active, Pacific Fleet. Atlanta (SSN-712) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Houston (SSN-713) - active, Pacific Fleet. Norfolk (SSN-714) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Buffalo (SSN-715) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war started. Salt Lake City (SSN-716) - active, Pacific Fleet. Olympia (SSN-717) - active, Pacific Fleet. Honolulu (SSN-718) - working up, Atlantic Fleet. Los Angeles Flight II (VLS) class Providence (SSN-719) - working up, Atlantic Fleet. Pittsburgh (SSN-720) - building, Groton. Commissioned November 1985. Chicago (SSN-721) - building, Newport News. Commissioned July 1986. Key West (SSN-722) - building, Newport News. Commissioned March 1987. Oklahoma City (SSN-723) - building, Newport News. Commissioned December 1987. Louisville (SSN-724) - building, Groton. Commissioned August 1986. Helena (SSN-725) - building, Groton. Commissioned March 1987. Newport News (SSN-750) - building, Newport News. Commissioned June 1988. Improved Los Angeles (688i) class San Juan (SSN-751) - building, Groton. Commissioned July 1987. Pasadena (SSN-752) - on order. Commissioned December 1987. Albany (SSN-753) - building, Newport News. Commissioned January 1988. Topeka (SSN-754) - on order. Commissioned October 1988. Miami (SSN-755) - on order. Commissioned November 1988. Scranton (SSN-756) - on order. Commissioned January 1989. Alexandria (SSN-757) - on order. Commissioned February 1989. Asheville (SSN-758) - on order. Commissioned August 1989. Jefferson City (SSN-759) - on order. Commissioned October 1989. SSNs 760-799 War Contract, all completed postwar. Category:United States Navy